<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A promise by MyPurplePlanet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723004">A promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet'>MyPurplePlanet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, James is a cockblock, Sirius is the love of my life, Sirius x reader - Freeform, a bit of angst, i love this man sm, no one died sorry not sorry Jk Rowling, sirius is so soft I love him, so fluffy omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been in love with his best friend for over nine years and he has been keeping it to himself this whole time. Until he can't anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sirius x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the beginning of a wolfstar video called "As It Was" by Bells on Youtube and I highly recommend you go watch it because it's just *chefs kiss* <br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius P.O.V</p><p>"My, my look at you!" Y/n said, looking up at me from her spot on the carpeted floor. She was surrounded by a pool of papers and ink. Her hair was messily put up and it was held in place by her wand. There were loose strands of hair falling down around her face and all I wanted to do was tuck it behind her ear.<br/>This was a sight I would never get tired of.<br/>"Sirius Black, all dressed up!" <br/>Although I was fully dressed I somehow felt naked and exposed, standing right in front of her as her sparkling eyes traveled up and down my body.<br/>"Do you like it?" I asked, my words coming out shaky and quiet.<br/>"I've known you for more than nine years now and I have never seen you wear a suit. You wore your leather jacket to graduation for crying out loud!" She exclaimed, putting down the newspaper she was reading.<br/>I sighed and shook my head. <br/>"I look stupid don't I? Merlin, I look just like my father." I muttered, curling my fingers around the hem of my tie.<br/>"Padfoot, I know you've been dreading this moment but it will be over before you know it. You'll go, pretend be happy to see your family and pretend you're sad about your parents passing away and you'll be fine. Plus, James will be right there with you." <br/>I nodded my head and turned to look at myself in the reflection of my great grandmothers large mirror that was still hanging on the wall.<br/>"Padfoot..." She called, looking up at me.<br/>"Was your father an attractive man?"<br/>"No, Merlin no." I spat out, hating the reflection that stared back at me.<br/>"Then you look nothing like him." She replied, opening the newspaper again.<br/>I stood there in shock. I turned my head slightly only to look at the wonderful girl who sat by me. Did she just call me handsome? Or did I dream that again? Fuck Sirius, just tell her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you love her. Tell her, tell her-<br/>"So what's so interesting about today's newspaper?" I asked, cutting off my thoughts. <br/>Coward.<br/>"There's nothing interesting, that's the problem. I've been trying to find an apartment for two months now and nothing!" She replied, shaking her head.<br/>"Really?" I asked, sitting down next to her.<br/>"Well, there are nice apartments out there Padfoot, but I don't even have the money to rent out a room let alone a whole apartment." She said, rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers.<br/>"You're going to get your pants dirty."<br/>"They're too clean for my liking. And why are you in such a hurry to find an apartment? Are you not liking my company?" I asked, teasingly. <br/>Yes, I said it as a little joke, but I really hope that isn't the case. Truth is, I don't want her to leave. I've never felt so at home before in my life and it's not the house. It's definitely not the house. These walls hold so many painful and haunting memories, yet having her here with me makes all of the ghosts from the past fade away.<br/>"Quite the opposite, Pads. I just don't want to overstay my welcome." She explained, looking back down at the newspaper.<br/>Over stay her welcome? How could she think that?<br/>"You're not overstaying your welcome, you could never." I whispered, shaking my head.<br/>"You're just saying that, it's okay. I'll figure out a place to go." <br/>I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.<br/>"Why would you find another place to go? Don't you realize that I want you here?" The words slipped out of my lips. My breathing became heavy as she turned to look at me.<br/>"What?" She asked, quietly.<br/>"Don't look for another place. Stay here." <br/>I can't believe I just said that out loud. Holy shit, holy shit.<br/>"Sirius I can't just-" <br/>"Why not?" I whispered, moving myself so I was sitting in front of her.<br/>"This house is fucking huge and I have always hated being here, except from when I'm here with you." <br/>Her mouth opened to say something but it closed when I began to talk once again.<br/>"I love having you here. You bring life into this miserable place. Like every morning when I come down the stairs and the whole house smells like mint tea while you're in the kitchen listening to your muggle music and you pull me in to dance with you. Or when we're sitting by the fire place late at night and you read me the stories you wrote. Or when you leave little notes around the house for me to read when I'm having a bad day." I said, looking into her eyes. <br/>"Sirius, what are you saying?" She asked, standing up.<br/>"Y/n, I know how you feel about me." I whispered, looking up at her.<br/>Her eyes grew wide and she slowly backed away.<br/>"Sirius-" She began with a shaky voice but I cut her off. <br/>"And I know, you know how I feel about you." I said, standing up as well.<br/>It was true. During fifth year, while in Potions class, we brewed Amortentia and I smelled lavender, rose ice cream and freshly cut mint. She smelled leather, firewhisky and motor oil. We knew about what the other smelled but that's as far as it got. We both ignored it. Pretended that it never happened. But I can't do that anymore. <br/>"We shouldn't be afraid of our feelings." I whispered, walking towards her.<br/>"Sirius, we can't- I'm terrified. You're my best friend and I can't- what if something goes wrong? Then what? Sirius then what? I can't lose what we have. I can't... I can't loose you." Y/n said, nervously pacing up and down across the room.<br/>"Look at me." I said, in a low voice. <br/>My hand wrapped around her much smaller one to stop her from pacing. She looked down at our hands and I reached out with my free hand and cupped her cheek, gently guiding her head up so I could look at her face. I could see fresh tears slowly appearing and I ran my thumb across her skin, whipping a few stray tear drops.<br/>"Sirius-"<br/>"I love you." <br/>I let out a breath and as I felt a heavy weight being pulled off of my shoulders. A weight that I've been carrying for so many years now. That felt so good to say.<br/>"Sirius..." She whispered, closing her eyes as more tears fell, staining her rosy cheeks.<br/>"Stay here. With me." I whispered, gently holding her face in both of my hands. <br/>"I want to dance with you in the kitchen each morning and I want to fall asleep with you in front of the fire each night."<br/>"I want that too." She whispered, smiling lightly through her watery eyes.<br/>My heart pounded inside my chest so hard that I thought it might burst out.<br/>"We've been fighting this for too long. Please, let me love you." I said, bring her body closer to mine. <br/>She let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I felt my body relax as her warm skin made contact with mine.<br/>She broke down in my arms and I held her against my chest. I placed my right hand on the back of her head, the left one on her lower back and cradled her as she sobbed lightly.<br/>"I love you too, Sirius." She whispered into my chest.<br/>My arms around her tightened and I nuzzled my face into her hair. This was an extraordinary feeling. Fuck, why didn't I do this sooner? <br/>We stood there, rocking back and forth in each others arms until a loud knocking noise startled us. Y/n moved slightly, looked up at me and then looked towards the door. I couldn't get myself to look away from her, even as the knocking noise continued.<br/>But then it stopped.<br/>She looked back at me and I smiled down at her as she whipped a few of her fallen tears away from her glossy eyes. I leaned forward and pressed our foreheads together, my hair falling down right next to hers. I reached out and blindly searched for her hands. She chuckled lightly and wrapped her fingers around mine. I smiled at her action and gave her hands a little squeeze. At that moment it felt like time had stopped. Like no one else existed in this world except for me and her. My eyes trailed down from her eyes to her pink tinted lips. I could feel her warm breath against my chin come closer and closer-<br/>"Guys, let me in! I can't come in through the fire place. Merlin, what type of charms are protecting this damn house?" James's voice came from outside the front door.<br/>"Prongs got here early." Y/n said laughing lightly, leaning her head against my shoulder.<br/>"For the very first time in his life." I replied, sighing.<br/>She turned her head upwards and softly smiled at me. She reached her hand up towards my face and gently cupped my jaw. I closed my eyes when I felt her warm lips against the freshly shaved skin of my cheek. I frowned when she pulled away and I heard her chuckle into my ear.<br/>"Don't want to keep him waiting now do you? He might blow himself up." <br/>"Won't be the first time." I mumbled, smiling against her skin.<br/>"Hello?! Open the fucking door!" James yelled from outside.<br/>"Come on." She said, taking my hand and walking with me towards the door.<br/>"I've been knocking for ten minutes didn't you hear me?" James asked, waltzing in the second I opened the door.<br/>"Uh, sorry Prongs we were both upstairs and didn't hear anything." I lied, smiling apologetically at him.<br/>"Are you sure you weren't ignoring me?" James asked, looking at me with narrowed eyes.<br/>I shook my head at him and he scoffed.<br/>"What about you, young lady?" He asked, poking Y/n.<br/>"My god, you haven't even become a father yet and you already sound like such a dad." She said, pulling his finger away from her.<br/>"For your informa-"<br/>"We were on another floor, Prongs. We didn't hear you." I said, cutting him off.<br/>"Yeah, no fucking wonder. This house is like a maze. If I were you, I would have as many children as there are rooms so I could really fill this place up." James said, winking at me. <br/>"Merlins Beard, lets go, come on, get out!" I quickly said, pushing him out of the door. <br/>"Here, take your helmet and go wait near the bike. But don't you dare touch her because if you do, your pregnant wife will be left without a husband." <br/>"Wow, that's how you talk to your best mate? I'm wounded." James replied, taking the helmet out of Sirius's hand and walking out the door.<br/>"Merlin, that was so embarrassing I'm sorry, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth-" <br/>"Shh, take your coat. It's cold outside." She said, handing me my coat.<br/>"I've been dealing with his big mouth for far too many years now, it's okay."<br/>"Go." She said, before straightening my tie.<br/>"I'll be waiting here."<br/>"Do you promise?" I asked, softly smiling down at her.<br/>"I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The delicious scent of freshly baked cookies welcomed me as I walked in through the door. The hallway was beautifully lit by colourful candles and I could hear the crackling of the fire coming from the sitting room. I took off my coat, hanged it up and slowly walked towards the kitchen hoping to find Y/n there. On the kitchen counter there was a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies and a half full cup of milk right next to it. <br/>But no Y/n. <br/>I picked up a cookie, took a bite and closed my eyes as the delicious taste of chocolate filled my mouth. I swallowed down the rest of the cookie, took the glass of milk and made my way towards the sitting room. The ridiculously large room was dark except for a few candles and the bright orange light of the fire. My eyes trailed down towards the long amber green couch that was decorated right in front of the fire place. I smiled as my eyes landed on Y/n's sleeping form. She had a quill in her right hand and a piece of parchment in the other. I placed the milk down on the wooden coffee table and carefully sat down next to her. <br/>I lifted my hand and gently cupped her cheek, slowly stroking the heated skin there. I leaned my body down towards hers and placed a light kiss onto her forehead.<br/>"Hello." She sleepily mumbled as I pulled away.<br/>Her eyes were still closed but her lips were forming a sweet smile.<br/>"Hi." I replied, smiling down at her.<br/>"I was looking for you. For a moment I thought you left me behind with a plate of cookies but I should have guessed that you would be asleep. It's almost one." <br/>"I promised I would be here, Pads. But I never said anything about being awake though." She said, smiling sleepily.<br/>"Plus, the cookies are for when we go over to Moony's tomorrow. You didn't eat one did you?" She asked, opening her eyes.<br/>"Uh... I may have eaten one." I replied, nervously looking down at her.<br/>She laughed and placed her hand over my own.<br/>"It's okay, I ate about four or maybe five. Honestly, I don't know. I lost count." <br/>I laughed and wrapped my fingers around hers.<br/>"What's with all of the candles?" I asked, looking around.<br/>"The power went out while you were away. Good thing I managed to bake the cookies beforehand." She replied, placing her quill and parchment on the coffee table.<br/>"Oh, and here I thought you were being romantic." I said, chuckling lightly.<br/>"You can see it that way too." She said, running a hand through my slightly damp hair.<br/>"Raining outside is it?"<br/>"Like cats and dogs." I answered, leaning into her touch.<br/>"Dog jokes? How original of you, Padfoot." She laughed out.<br/>"You like my jokes." I said, leaning my head closer to hers.<br/>"I can never get enough of them." She whispered, curling her fingers in my hair.<br/>"Good, because I thought of about five hundred new ones while I was waiting for the ceremony to end." <br/>"That bad, huh?" Y/n asked, tilting her head.<br/>"Fucking terrible. But at least I got to see Regulus."<br/>"Yeah, how is he?" <br/>"Pretty good. Actually, he met a girl. Said he really likes her." I replied, smiling down at her.<br/>"Hmm, that's nice to hear." She said, smiling back up at me.<br/>"Can I join you?" I asked, carefully moving the pillow that was squished between her and the couch.<br/>"Of course, it's your couch." She said, moving to the side so I could lay down next to her.<br/>"It could be our couch, you know." I whispered after settling down comfortably.<br/>We were laying so close that the tips of our noses were touching and we could feel each others every breath.<br/>"Would you want it to be?" She asked slowly.<br/>"More than anything." I answered, looking into her eyes.<br/>"I want that too." She whispered, smiling lightly.<br/>She took my hand, guided it to her waist and then she placed her hands over my chest. Her sweet scent was intoxicating and I suddenly felt myself become a little light headed. I can't believe Y/n is this close to me. In my arms. It felt so peaceful. So natural. Just the two of us laying here together, wrapped in each others arms, while surrounded by the calming sounds of the storm that was now dying down and the occasional shrieks of the bats who are busy flying around. This moment was so beautiful that the words that I've been dying to ask just slipped out from between my lips.<br/>"Can I kiss you?"<br/>"Please." She whispered, closing her eyes.<br/>Fireworks, sparks and bright colours flashed through my brain when I placed my lips against hers. This was a feeling like no other. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as our lips slowly moved together. Our warm bodies were pressed against each other and I smiled when I felt her comb her fingers through my hair. <br/>Oh, now this is magic. Pure magic. <br/>I have dreamed about this moment so many times before but I never would have thought that it would be this brilliant. This beautiful. I felt my body completely melt as she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeper and deeper-<br/>"Woah-" <br/>"Pads, oh my god. Are you ok?" Y/n asked, looking down at me.<br/>"I think we need to get a wider couch." I chuckled lightly.<br/>"Here, let me help you." She said, reaching her hand out to me.<br/>I gladly took it and lifted myself but I quickly stopped when my head collided with the edge of the coffee table.<br/>"Ow! Fucking hell! The furniture in this house is out to get me I swear!"<br/>"Sirius..." She said, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.<br/>"Why are you laughing? This hurts." I mumbled, a pout forming on my lips.<br/>Her expression softened and she carefully helped me on the couch next to her.<br/>"Aw, you've got a little bruise here now." She said, moving the fallen strands hair out of my eyes.<br/>"Mhm, will you kiss it better?" I asked, smiling softly.<br/>She let out a laugh and nodded her head. <br/>"Alright, tell me where it hurts."<br/>"Right here." I said, pointing on the right side of my forehead.<br/>I smiled as I felt her soft lips press against my sore skin.<br/>"And here." <br/>"I didn't see you hit your cheek, Padfoot." She chuckled, before she reached her hand out to hold the back on my neck. I closed my eyes as she placed a sweet kiss onto my right cheek bone.<br/>"Here." I heavily breathed out, pointing at my left cheek.<br/>She gently cupped my face in her hands and turned my head to the side so she could kiss my left cheek as well.<br/>"And here." I whispered, pointing at my slightly parted lips.<br/>She stroked the back of my neck with the pads of her fingers and chuckled lightly at my words.<br/>"How did one table hit you in so many places, I wonder." <br/>"It's a really aggressive table." I replied, smirking at her.<br/>She let out a laugh and slowly placed her lips onto mine. <br/>She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and I extended my arm, securing it around her waist. I heard her let out a quiet squeal as I moved back, bringing her body down with mine, so I was now laying on the couch with her on top of me. I pulled our lips apart, lifted my hand up to her cheek and moved her fallen hair away from her face. Then, I leaned my head upwards and placed multiple soft kissed against the hot skin of her cheek.<br/>"I can't believe we're doing this, Pads." She whispered into my neck.<br/>"Me too, love. We've been holding ourselves back for way too long." I replied, pressing my cheek onto her forehead.<br/>I felt my body tingle as she hummed right above my throat.<br/>"You do realize that we might kill the boys when we tell them about us." <br/>"Maybe not kill them but they will definitely be trading money because of all of the bets they made about us." She replied, laughing.<br/>"Those bastards made bets?" I asked, looking down at her.<br/>"Oh, like we didn't made bets on Lily and James." She said, poking my cheek.<br/>"Yeah, but he was driving her crazy."<br/>"Alright, I'll just discard the fact that you've been driving me crazy for nine years."<br/>"I thought Remus was the one driving you crazy because he kept taking your chocolate." <br/>"Well, both of you did. But for very different reasons." She replied, wrapping her arm over my chest.<br/>"Oh, I see." I smirked, into her hair.<br/>"That's very good to know."<br/>I looked down at my chest and saw her small hand lay over where my heart was. I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers. <br/>"I love this, Y/n." I confessed, bringing her hand up to my lips.<br/>"What?" She whispered, looking up at me.<br/>"This. Us." I replied, not looking away from her.<br/>My heart skipped a beat when she reached forward and pressed a kiss onto my lips.<br/>"I love this too. So much."<br/>I let out a deep breath, placed my hand on her lower back and planted a kiss onto the top of her head.<br/>"Here we are, laying together in front of the fire just like you said." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.<br/>"Mmm, and you better save me a dance for tomorrow morning as well." I said, laughing lightly.<br/>"I'll save one for you every morning, Padfoot."<br/>"That sounds wonderful, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>